<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swayze by Rainne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689929">Swayze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne'>Rainne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A State of Grace [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020, F/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night in the Von Doom household.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Victor von Doom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A State of Grace [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/150564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020, favorite soulmate fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swayze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“DOOM HAS ARRIVED,” Doom announced, coming in the apartment door. A moment later, his mask rested on the little table by the door and his arms were around his soulmate’s waist. “I’m sorry for being late.”</p><p class="western">“Forgiven,” Darcy replied, turning in his arms and kissing him sweetly. “Shit happens.”</p><p class="western">“Boris Albu is an idiot,” Doom said, “and I am not sure why I continue to employ him.”</p><p class="western">She patted his chest. “Because you feel sorry for him.”</p><p class="western">“I do not,” Doom grumbled, and Darcy laughed as she pulled away. “Come on; dinner’s still warm.”</p><p class="western">He followed her into the kitchen, where she pulled food out of the oven; he helped her get it all set up on the kitchen table and they sat, eating together. He smiled halfway through his lasagna. “Do you remember the first time you ate here at this table?”</p><p class="western">She laughed. “When you fed me an omelette and we waited for the Avengers to come rescue me from you?”</p><p class="western">“Boris Albu’s fault.”</p><p class="western">Darcy grinned. “Yet another reason not to throw him in the dungeon,” she said. “It’s actually his fault we finally met.”</p><p class="western">“That will only carry him so far,” Doom assured her, and she laughed again.</p><p class="western">They finished their dinner through light chatter, and he helped her do the washing up when they were done before taking her in his arms again. “So,” he said, “it’s early. What shall we do this evening?”</p><p class="western">“I’m thinking movie night,” Darcy said. “Wanna watch one with me?”</p><p class="western">“Of course,” Doom replied. “Your choice.”</p><p class="western">“That’s a good way to end up watching Patrick Swayze movies all night,” she warned him.</p><p class="western">~*~</p><p class="western">“<em>You’re not scared of anything, I don’t know – ”</em></p><p class="western">“<em>Me? I’m scared of everything! I’m scared of what I saw, I’m scared of what I did, of who I am, and… most of all, I’m scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I’m with you!”</em></p><p class="western">~*~</p><p class="western">“That’s how I felt, you know,” Darcy said softly, squeezing him around the waist gently. “The first time I left here without you.”</p><p class="western">“The first day?”</p><p class="western">“Yep.” She nodded. “Our entire relationship at that point consisted of me being kidnapped and dragged here and you feeding me an omelette, and I spent about half that time so scared I could barely breathe, but it was like the minute I saw you, I just… I just knew.”</p><p class="western">He rubbed his hand up and down her back. “I’m glad,” he said, his voice gentle. “I felt much the same way. When you said those words to me, and I knew you were mine, my own…”</p><p class="western">“My preciousssss,” Darcy hissed, and Doom roared with laughter. She poked him teasingly in the side, then shifted, getting up on one knee and slinging a leg over his to settle on his knees, facing him. “You’re mine, too,” she said, leaning in to rest her forehead against his.</p><p class="western">“I know,” he murmured. “And I’m so glad.”</p><p class="western">“Me, too.” She kissed him warmly. “Hey, you know what? I’m tired of watching movies. Let’s go to bed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the Banned Together Bingo 2020 prompt "Dirty Dancing".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>